The Voice in My Head
by Checkers-Loves-Jonas
Summary: After the interesting summer at Camp Rock, what will happen with Mitchie and her Pop Star,Shane?When a sickness leaves Mitchie with no voice at all, will Shane be able to help her not give up, and possibly sing again? Smitchie
1. Summary

A/N: my first camp rock fanfiction!I am 21 and am not ashamed. I LOVE DEMI AND THE JONAS BROTHERS!!!!! lol ;)

Title: The Voice in my Head

Summary: After the interesting summer at Camp Rock, what will happen with Mitchie and her Pop Star, Shane? When a tragic accident leaves Mitchie with no voice, will Shane be able to help her discover who she is, and maybe help her learn to speak...and sing again? Smitchie/Naitlyn

Like? Love? Leave a review!!!


	2. Sickness

A/N: Here you have it! The most anticipated story I have written yet!!!

* * *

Chapter One: Sickness

* * *

Mitchie groaned as she sat up in her bed. Her throat hurt really bad, and to top it off she felt really cold although she was sweating profusely. She goaned again as she stood up and made her way downstairs.

"Mommy?" She called hoarsely.

Connie came around the corner and the minute she saw her daughter's pale face she frowned, worried.

"Baby, are you okay? Do you feel sick?" She asked.

Mitchie nodded. "My throat hurts and my head hurts and I feel cold."

"Come here, Mitchie," Connie said, lifting her hand and putting it against her daughter's forehead. She frowned as she felt the tempurature. "Do you want me to schedule an appointment with the doctor?"

Mitchie shook her head. "No, it's probably just the flu. Im going to go to bed again. Love you mom."

"Love you too, Mitch," Connie said as she watched her daughter disappear upstairs.

Mitchie climbed in bed, and heard her phone vibrate on her nightstand. she picked it up and managed a small smile when she saw the name 'Pop Star'.

_Hey Mitch. What are you up to this morning?_

Mitchie sighed, wincing at the pain of her throat. _Nothing. I'm sick today. My throat hurts so bad, but I probably just have the flu._

_You sure? Have you seen a doctor?_

_Nah. I decided that it couldn't get any worse. I've been sick before. I'll feel better once I get a nap._

_Very well.....sleeping beauty ;)_

_lol you think your funny, eh? :)_

_Duh lol Well, I'll let you go. I'll call later to see how you are feeling, ok?_

_KK. Byes ;)_

_Bye, Mitch._

Mitchie smiled, happy that her and Shane were still friends despight all that had transpired over her first summer at Camp Rock. She snuggled into her pillows and fell asleep, unaware that her 'flu' was more serious than she thought.

* * *

Mitchie cracked open her eyes, and realized that it was after nine at night. She sat up, and felt a small burning in her lungs. She sighed and made her way downstairs. Once she was there she saw her mom and dad sitting in the living room, just enjoying each other's company.

She tried to smile, although she felt worse than she did before she fell asleep. She opened her mouth and barely managed to say hello. Pain shot throughout her throat, and she realized that her voice did not even rise above a whisper. Her mother looked up concerned, and then walked over to her, and felt her head.

"Honey, I'm taking you to the doctor in the morning," she stated, giving Mitchie no say.

Mitchie nodded and attempted to speak, but it hurt even worse. Connie placed her hand on Mitchie's shoulder and told her not to try to talk and to go back to sleep, unless she felt she could eat something. Mitchie shook her head and made her way back to bed, starting to feel scared and anxious for tomorrow. She laid down her tired body and fell asleep.

A few hours later, she was in her doctor's office, waiting to be seen by him. she was currently texting Nate, because Shane was in the shower.

**_So, why are you at the doctor's?_**

**_I've been sick. I'm here to make sure I only have a cold or the flu._**

**_Oh, well we are all worried about you. Let us know what the doc says, k?_**

**_I will. I just hope I get my voice back soon. This not being able to talk or sing is killing me *sigh*._**

**_I bet. Well, txt one of us when you are done._**

**_I will. Bye Nate!_**

Mitchie looked up and noticed a nurse standing at the door. "Mitchie Torres!" She called.

Mitchie stood along with her mom and went into the examination room. The doctor talked to her mother about her symptoms, since she had lost her voice. The doctor then proceeded to look down her throat to see if anything white had settled on her tonsils. When he saw nothing he performed some tests and extra checks beore leaving the room. He came back a little while later.

"Okay, it seems you have a case of laryngitis and tonsillitis. So, we are going to put you in the hospital to remove your tonsils. We'll take it from there."

Mitchie's face paled the minute he said the word hospital. She sort of zoned out as her mom talked with the doctor. Mitchie pulled out her cell, and text Shane first.

**_Hey Pop Star._**

His reply was almost immediate._ **Hey Mitch. So? What did the doc say?**_

**_I'm going in the hospital to have my tonsils taken out. Shane, I'm scared._**

**_It's not that bad. I had my tonsils taken out the year before I first went to camp rock._**

**_What if I can never speak or sing again? :(_**

**_Mitch. I know you'll speak again. You will be alright. Listen, we have a break coming up so we'll visit you in the hospital if you want us too. We would all love to see you again._**

**_I'd like that. Listen, I need to go. My mom is coming. Tell the others for me?_**

**_I will. I will see you soon I hope._**

**_Bye Pop Star._**

_**Bye.**_

_**

* * *

**_Mitchie sighed as she sat in her hospital bed, waiting to go into the OR for her surgery. She bit her lip, suddenly nervous. It wasn't long before she realized that she was finally going in. She was soon lost to a sleep as they removed her tonsils, hoping that she will be better soon.

When Mitchie came to, her throat hurt worse if that was even possible. She looked to her side and noticed another girl in a hospital bed. She looked at Mitchie and smiled.

"You must be Mitchie. Don't worry, I know you can't talk yet. I am Sarah. I broke my leg," she said laughing a bit.

Mitchie smiled at her.

"So....I want to get to know my room mate. Here," she said, handing Mitchie a small notebook with a pen, "Okay, what do you like to do in your free time? I like to play piano and wath movies."

Mitchie wrote her answer. _I like to sing and play guitar and piano too._

Sarah made an impressed face. "Cool. Now I know this not being able to talk thing is literally killing you."

Mitchie nodded.

Soon the hours turned to days and the days turned to weeks. After Connie learned something from the doctor about Mitchie's condition, before Mitchie herself, she called Shane.

"Hello?" came his voice over her cell.

"Hey Shane, it's Connie. Any chance you can by a little earlier? Mitchie is really going to need you."

Shane immediately became worried. "Why? Whats wrong? Is she okay?"

"She is for now, but I don't know how long. She doesn't even know yet. Shane, the doctor told me she would never speak again."

"I'm on my way," Shane said, hanging up and running to tell his manager he needed his break to come earlier than planned.

* * *

A/N: Good start I changed the accident to sickness BTW ;)


	3. Voiceless

A/N: I got reviews, yay! Here's Chapter Two. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted!!

* * *

Chapter Two: Voiceless

* * *

Mitchie had just finished crying for the third time today. She could still remember what the doctor had said.

She will never talk again.

Meaning, she will never sing again.

Throughout the first few hours, her roommate, Sarah kept her mouth shut knowing how hurt Mitchie was. Mitchie was sitting there writing a song to depict how she felt. Until she realized that she would never be able to sing it. A fresh round of tears came to her eyes, and she bit back a sob that did not go unnoticed by Sarah.

"Hey, are you ok Mitchie? I know you must be sad, but doctors are dorks. I bet you will sing again. When you do, will you come and sing to me?" Sarah asked.

Mitchie nodded, and then someone walked into her room. All she wanted to do was scream, 'SHANE!' but she couldn't make a sound except for a partial sob. This caught Sarah's attention, and she looked up, not only to see Shane Gray in her room, but all of Connect 3 as well. Shane stepped forward and pulled Mitchie into his arms. He kissed the top of her head.

"Oh baby. I am so sorry! I promise, I will never leave you. I loved your voice, but baby, I love you more," he said as he held her close.

"Oh my god! You are Connect 3!" Sarah all but whispered.

Nate nodded. "Yeah, but we are here to see our good friend and help her. She needs her friends right now."

"I know. I was just shocked. Its nice to meet you guys. I'm gonna just get my curtain closed to give you guys privacy."

"Thanks! You are nice. Do you like birds?" Jason asked randomly.

"Jason!" Nate groaned as he helped Sarah close her curtain.

Shane shook his head. "Only you, Jason. So, Mitch, what did the doctor say?"

Mitchie scribbled on her pad. _I will never talk...or sing again._

"Oh Mitch. Don't believe those doctors! They never believe in anybody," Nate said after reading her response.

Mitchie just shrugged.

"Well, babe, look at the bright side. You are going home tomorrow....and coming with us. Your parents said it's okay for you to finish our tour with us," Shane said.

Mitchie's face brightened up with a smile.

"And, after our tour," Shane said, pausing, "You are going back to Camp Rock with all of us."

Mitchie looked confused, and then wrote her response again._ Why? I can't sing. I can't even talk. I have no musical ability left._

"Mitchie, don't say that! You are awesome on guitar and piano. Singing isn't what makes a song. Its the music and words," Jason said, surprising all of them with his insight.

Mitchie nodded, and wondered if she ever could talk again.

"Don't worry, Mitch. We will help you get your voice back. We can be committed you know," Shane said, winking at her.

* * *

A/N: Short, but it is only a filler, next is the tour!!!


	4. New

Hey everyone! Check out my new camp rock story: Connect 3: Its About Time and it's Sequel, Connect 3: A little Bit Longer!!!!!!

Thanks :D


	5. TOUR

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy. Sorry its taken so long :/

* * *

Chapter Three: TOUR

* * *

Shane sighed as he stepped out of the room he shared with Mitchie on the tour bus. He sat on the couch, feeling tired, but too restless to sit in the bed and watch Mitchie sleep. As he was sitting there, his phone vibrated.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

"Hey Shane. I didn't wake you did I?" asked his manager.

"Nah. I can't sleep."

"Oh, well I heard that girl from Camp Rock is on tour with us. The one that same that amazing song last year. Mitchie right?"

"YEah, she is. Why?" Shane asked quietly.

"Well, maybe you two could perform that song on tour sometime. I bet the fans would love it."

Shane groaned. "Listen, don't mention singing to her. She lost her voice from being sick, and its hitting her hard. She doesn't think she'll speak again. But I mad eit my mission to make sure she does again."

"I hope you can, Shane. Her voice was too beautiful to lose permanently," His manager said before severing the line.

As Shane sat there he ran his hands through his hair, silently praying that Mitchie would have her voice back by the time they went to Camp Rock.

* * *

Mitchie watched as Shane, Nate and Jason performed Play My Music for the eager fans. She couldn't help but smile at their excitement. As they boys finished their concert, she made her way over to Shane. When she reached him, she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him close. As if on cue, a girl nearby, who had been trying to get Shane's attention, grabbed Mitchie by her shirt and pushed her away.

"Wait your turn! I wanted to say hi first!" she sneered.

Shane's eyes darkened. "Excuse me?"

"Hi Shane. I was here first, you don't mind do you?" She asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Um, actually I do. That was my best friend you pushed away."

"What? Oh, sorry. I didn't know. She didn't say anything," the girl said, looking down.

"That's cuz she cant!" snapped Nate, coming up next to them, and leading Mitchie away.

"What did Nate mean by that?"

Shane sighed, and glared at the girl. "She can't talk anymore because she got really sick. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a best friend to comfort."

At the end of his words, he turned on his heel and stormed away towards where Nate had brought Mitchie.

* * *

A/N: I know its short, but I'm trying to get back into the habit of updating :) Sorry for the delay!!!


End file.
